Patience
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Merthur ; Merlin, sans le savoir, fait languir d'amour Arthur. Pour arriver à ses fins, le Prince découvre que la patience est mère de vertu…


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Merlin

_**Couple : **_Merthur = Arthur / Merlin

_**Titre : **_Patience

_**Titre original : **_Patience

_**Auteur : **_vanillavillian101

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_Merlin, sans le savoir, fait languir d'amour Arthur. Pour arriver à ses fins, le Prince découvre que la patience est mère de vertu…

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ceci est ma première fic. Ce sont, en quelque sorte, les pensées inconscientes d'Arthur au sujet de Merlin.

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patience<strong>_

Arthur n'avait jamais était un homme patient, il aimait avoir ce qu'il voilait quand il le voulait. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul à blâmer pour ça. Ayant grandi comme un Prince avec des gens satisfaisant ses moindres caprices, cela avait grandement contribué au développement de son comportement actuel.

Mais dernièrement, Arthur avait trouvé que la patience n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait commencé à éprouver ces sentiments (même s'ils avaient probablement quelque chose à voir avec un certain délectable-superbe-esprit de serviteur qui se prénommait Merlin), mais ils n'étaient pas désagréables.

Avant Merlin, Arthur aurait rapidement mangé son petit-déjeuner et aurait simplement jeté le plateau au visage de son serviteur.

Aujourd'hui, il attendait calmement, si ce n'était pas un peu agacé, que Merlin vienne dans sa chambre avec son repas et ce sourire magnifique à couper le souffle qui était simplement lui. Puis il posait le plateau sur le lit d'Arthur et commençait à babiller encore et encore à propos de tout et de rien.

« Gaius veut cette fleur pour un nouveau médicament afin de guérir les maux de tête profondément agaçant. Ce ne doit pas être un bon sujet pour parler tout en mangeant, désolé… Je suis allé au marché l'autre jour et vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu… Arthur pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Manger avant que cela ne refroidisse ! Je ne vais pas aller préparer un autre plateau juste parce que vous mettez trop de temps à finir le premier ! Hum Crétin. »

Parfois, le blond avait l'impression désagréable que son esprit hurlait sur ce qui avait prit si longtemps à Merlin avant qu'il ne se manifeste. (Non pas qu'il _voulait_ Merlin dans les environ.) Mais alors le brun se retrouvait sur son chemin et le regardait avec ses yeux incroyablement bleus. Était-ce même possible que des yeux aussi bleus existent ? Il devait y avoir un peu de magie impliquée dans cette jolie couleur… Vrai ou pas, c'était ceux de Merlin. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas une once de magie dans son corps.

Tout en regardant Arthur avec ce même sourire, le brun s'excusait de son retard :

« Désolé d'avoir prit si longtemps, il y avait un hold-up à la cuisine. J'avais à peine fini de nettoyer certains plats, quand le cuisinier m'a reconnue comme votre serviteur. Alors, il m'a laissé sortir. On dirait que travailler pour vous à quelques avantages, hein ? »

_**Son**_ valet de chambre. Oh oui, il aimait le son de ce mot. Merlin était le sien, le sien, _**le sien**_.

Personne, pas même cet insupportable Lancelot ou Gauvain qui passait plus de temps avec Merlin que nécessaire, ne pourraient changer ce fait.

« Oh Arthur, je ne serais pas là pendant une heure ou deux. Gaius a besoin que j'aille cueillir des herbes pour lui. »

Si Arthur ne savait pas combien Gaius était important pour Merlin, il aurait certainement tué le vieil homme pour lui prendre son précieux valet.

« Je serais de retour bientôt, il vous faudra attendre un peu. Je sais que vous avez besoin de moi pour la chasse, mais vous n'y allez que l'après-midi. Je serais revenu à temps. Bien sûr Sir Yvain n'est pas en mesure de nous accompagner, mais je suis sûr que nous nous débrouillerons bien tous seuls. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord. »

Oh ! Un après-midi avec Merlin, seuls dans la forêt. Où il n'y aurait personne pour les interrompre quand il ferait l'amour à Merlin à même le sol. S'enfonçant à l'intérieur de lui et écoutant les petits gémissements qui en résulteront. Oui, il y gagnerait beaucoup.

« Bien sûr _**Merlin**_. Je vais attendre… »

Oh oui ! La patience pourrait être une chose très enrichissante, en effet…

_**FIN**_


End file.
